


Midnight Snack

by ScullyFemme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyFemme/pseuds/ScullyFemme
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in.”No plot, just porn
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Midnight Snack

Something pulled Scully from unconsciousness and into that limbo state between sleep and wakefulness. After a few moments, she realized it was because she was cold. Naked under her sheets on a harsh February night, she almost started to shiver.

With a short grunt, she rolled over to press herself into the warmth of the body next to her, only to realize that Mulder wasn’t in her bed. She sat up, blearily blinking into the darkness of her room to try and make out any shadowy shape that could be her partner.

But he was gone. She frowned, wondering where he went. He wouldn’t just up and leave in the middle of the night; they were far past any point in their sexual relationship for one of them to get cold feet. And in any case, she was the one more likely to do so.

The clock read well past two in the morning. She sighed and reluctantly threw the sheets off of herself, then immediately regretted the decision. Teeth nearly chattering, she quickly tucked her feet into her slippers and wrapped her fluffy winter robe tightly around herself. She stood there for a moment, willing herself to warm up a bit before venturing out of her room to find her space heater and chastise him for leaving her.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door, the light from her kitchen gave away his location. Holding back a yawn, she trudged down the hallway and into the kitchen, arms wrapped tightly around herself in a self-warming hug.

Mulder was raiding her fridge. Or attempting to, rather. At the sound of her slippers scuffing across the kitchen tile, he straightened up and quickly closed the fridge, a guilty look on his face.

Her mild irritation turned to amusement. “Looking for a midnight snack?” She teased.

He hesitated, but then his expression changed and his eyes raked over her body in a way that made heat pool in her belly. They’d already had a few rounds earlier tonight, but they were both far from sated, it seemed. Especially if he was looking at her like _that_ when she was bundled up in her thick robe.

“I was,” he admitted, stepping closer to her. “But…you know, there wasn’t a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in,” he murmured, his eyes raking over her again.

The heat spread from her belly up to her face and she averted her gaze, still not used to such overt comments from him. Without warning, he scooped her up and — ignoring her yelp of protest — deposited her on a counter.

“Mulder-”

His name transformed into a moan as he kissed her just behind her ear — a spot he knew was sensitive — and trailed down her neck, sucking firm enough for her to feel it but gently enough so as not to leave any marks. She’d chastised him before for leaving marks where they could be seen. He worked down below her collarbone, to areas where he had free reign to use his teeth.

A couple hickeys from earlier that night already decorated her chest, but he added to them anyway, relishing in the sounds she made when he did so. He pulled her robe apart, grateful that she hadn’t put anything on underneath it, and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She let out a heavy breath, head falling back to lean against the cabinet behind her as her hand wound through his hair and lightly tugged — rewarding him. He’d sheepishly confessed to liking having his hair pulled after one of their first encounters. Mulder sighed contentedly through his nose at the sensation as his tongue circled her nipple.

“Ahh,” Her voice was euphoric, but then protest entered her tone. “Mulder.”

“C’mon, Scully.” He pulled away just enough that his warm breath landed on her nipple. “You’re telling me you’ve never fantasized about getting eaten out on a kitchen counter?” He let his voice drop to a low rumble as he traced down her abdomen with his lips, kneeling down in front of her now.

She watched him lower himself, eyes barely open as her head still leaned against the cabinet. Her legs were closed, knees pressed together, and he kissed each one before his eyes flicked up to meet her gaze, silently asking her — practically _begging_ her — for permission.

And God, if that didn’t do it to her. After only a split-second of hesitation (she’d originally planned to hold out _much_ longer to tease him), she let her legs fall open, inviting him in. With a grin, he wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her forward slightly so that she was at a better angle for him, then wasted no time getting to work.

Scully was glad her head was already against the cabinet, because otherwise she would have thrown it back and possibly hurt herself at the sudden onslaught Mulder was giving her. He’d eaten her out plenty of times before this, but those were mostly slower, as if in reverence. Now, though, he was ravishing her, his tongue having quickly memorized all of her best spots long ago and going over them with gusto.

“Oh,” she cried out, one hand tugging on his hair while the other flew above her head in search of something to grab in order to ground herself. Her nails scrabbled against the cabinet behind her as she leaned against it for leverage while pushing her hips further towards his mouth. _“Oh!”_

His tongue dipped inside her and swirled around and her grip on his hair tightened as she shouted, _“Shit!”_

He smiled against her and pulled his tongue out, but quickly replaced it with two — no, _three_ — of his fingers before she could complain about its absence. God, was she already able to fit three fingers? His mouth returned to her clit as his fingers curled forcefully into her g-spot, causing her to keen.

He was relentless, circling and sucking her clit like it was his job while his fingers deftly stroked her g-spot at an angle she’d never quite felt before now. Her nails continued to scrape against the cabinet and his scalp as she felt herself hurtling towards the edge. She felt something else, too. Something she didn’t know how to stop and — frankly — didn’t care to at this moment.

“Oh, God! Mulder! _Mulder!”_ Her hips bucked forward one last time as she came, her whole body shaking with spasms. For a moment, she thought she’d blacked out. She quickly realized that she hadn’t, though, as she started to come down from her high and realized her hand was still holding Mulder’s head hostage against her.

“Sorry.” The word was a struggle to get out as she quickly released him.

“Don’t be,” he mumbled as he rocked back on his knees and looked up at her, his mouth glistening. His neck was glistening too, in fact. And his shirt was wet…

“Holy shit,” she breathed, her face burning as she realized just what that other sensation had been.

He grinned up at her, looking absolutely delighted. “That was new.”

“Oh my God.” Her hand instinctively went to cover her face in embarrassment. “Mulder, I’m-”

“God, Scully, _please_ don’t apologize.” He begged her and let his head fall sideways to rest against her thigh. He sighed wistfully, looking at her with adoration that she felt was inappropriate for the situation. “That was _so_ hot.”

His words of assurance only served to embarrass her more, though. Her face somehow managed to burn hotter than it just did. “Mulder-”

“Mm-mnh.” He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh before standing up and leaning over to grab a paper towel.

She sighed and relented, giving up her instinct to apologize as she watched him wipe off his face and neck. Her head rested against the cabinet again, and as she relaxed she realized just how sated she felt. _God,_ that was good.

“That was…” She trailed off, closing her eyes as she recalled the feeling. She opened them to see him looking at her with an innocent question in his eyes, as if he genuinely didn’t know how she was going to finish the sentence. As if he really did not realize what he’d just done to her.

“Amazing,” she finished, looking him up and down in praise.

He smiled sheepishly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Wait here,” he whispered. It was an unnecessary command, since she was sure she couldn’t move right now anyway. Or ever again.

She watched him leave the kitchen, realizing that her robe was wet where she sat on it. She’d have to wash it.

The thought caused her cheeks to burn again and she pushed it away. She found that she didn’t care much, actually. Not right now, at least. Maybe in the morning, but right now she was too content.

He returned in a new shirt and holding a washcloth, then turned her kitchen sink on and let it run until the water heated up. Her high was dissipating even more now, and in its place she was feeling the weight of sleep threaten her.

He wet the washcloth with hot water, then returned to her and circled an arm around her waist to keep her propped up while he wiped the washcloth over her to clean her, starting with her inner thighs.

“Mul-” The protest died on her lips as she realized how nice it felt and she willed herself to relax. The heat from the cloth relaxed her muscles as he moved up her thigh and she let out an audible sigh.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek as he gently ran the washcloth over her center, careful to avoid her oversensitive clit. She let her head fall forward to rest on his shoulder and let out another contented sigh. After a moment, she vaguely registered the feeling of her robe falling off her shoulders before he took her arms, looped them around his shoulders, then lifted her up.

“Mm,” she grunted. “Wha…”

“You’re tired,” he murmured in her ear.

“Mm-mnh.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. “S’your turn.”

He snorted and she felt herself being lowered down onto the bed. “Trust me. After that display, I’m more than fine.”

“Wait,” she mumbled. “Hafta pee.”

“You need me to carry you to the bathroom?”

She grunted non-committally, but he took it as a yes and picked her back up.

“You’re too nice,” she murmured.

“Yeah, well I’m not gonna stay and monitor your peeing, if you don’t mind.”

She managed a breath of a laugh. “Rather you didn’t.”

“Can you stand?”

Heaving a sigh of effort, she lowered her legs and sought the ground beneath her. When her toes felt the cold tile below her, she realized she’s lost her slippers somewhere between Mulder lifting her onto the counter and now. She managed to stand in a somewhat stable fashion and nodded.

“Alright. I’m gonna go finish cleaning up.”

He left and she managed to pee and make it back to the bed, though she didn’t remember doing any of it. In her defense, it was now almost three in the morning and she had already been tired out before he’d given her the eating-out of a lifetime. She collapsed onto the bed and curled up under the sheets, feeling like she was fading back into that limbo state again when she felt a weight slightly shift the mattress.

She lightly grunted as she nudged forward to press into him, finally able to steal his warmth. His breathy chuckle tickled her hair and he snaked an arm under her to pull her closer, bringing his leg up to wrap around her almost protectively.

“Mmm.” She hummed and sighed contentedly, then mumbled something that was unintelligible.

“Hm?”

“‘m gonna get you t’morrow,” she repeated.

He chuckled again. “I’ll hold you to that,” he murmured against the top of her head before kissing it. “I love you.”

She hummed something that was clearly meant to be an “I love you, too” before her breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Tumblr: [ @scullyfemme ](https://scullyfemme.tumblr.com)


End file.
